


goodbye.

by sunrisenewt



Category: Minho - Fandom, Newt - Fandom, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, minewt - Fandom, minho/newt - Fandom
Genre: M/M, these kids dont have last names oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisenewt/pseuds/sunrisenewt
Summary: when newt finds out he's going to slowly die, he decides to write.





	goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and badly written lol

minho sat in front of the fire, hands holding onto the folded piece of paper newt had given him not too long ago. he didn't know what it said and he kind of wished not to know since he would have to remember his friend and forgetting felt better than remembering at this moment.

it had been hours since he saw his friend last, months since he had seen his friend healthy and normal. minho pursed his lips and ran a hand over his face before unfolding the letter. he had never seen his best friends handwriting, but seeing it now made him emotional.

he looked at the words, glancing at them so he couldn't read it until he got to the bottom and turned it to see another page. he did the same thing and looked until the very bottom where newt had signed.

"damn," minho whispered under his breath as he flipped the page over, preparing himself for the words he knew would ruin him.

finally, he began to read the nicely written words.

_"dear minho,_  
we haven't seen each other in months and by the time you get this, i may already be gone. i can feel myself already losing control, but i want to make sure you have a goodbye from me.   
you have known me for as long as i can remember and you have always been one of my best friends, even when you were being a shank. i remember the day you first came up.  
you ran like no bloody tomorrow and alby didn't know what to do with you. all you wanted to do is run and it gave me hope that maybe we could get out. so we let you leave the safest place we knew and go run, map out an unknown maze that you couldn't ever find a exit for.   
then i jumped, i had no hope and i wanted out, wanted to forget this place. when i woke up, you were there with alby. you were the one who saved my life and sure, i would've been dead one way or another, but you saved me.  
i've stayed up, wondering where you are, if you were okay and when you get this, you will be.   
i want you to know, i'm not afraid of dying. i'm more afraid of forgetting. forgetting the glade or you and thomas and frypan. that's what i'm afraid of. so, i've been saying all of their names. alby, winston, chuck and i remember the way the sun would hit the glade at that perfect moment. i remember the bonfires and all of the happy moments we shared.  
you know this isn't over, minho. you and thomas know this isn't over. and if i have to come down some way somehow and push you two to continue, to never stop, i will.  
take care of everyone. take care of yourself, alright mate? you deserve to be happy.  
thank you for being my friend.  
goodbye, mate.  
newt."

minho looked at the words as tears streamed down his face. he wiped away the loose tears before folding it up and pushing it in his pocket before going to his tent.


End file.
